


Of Life's Delights

by asongofhopeandjoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Badass Katara (Avatar), Community: 1sentence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Post-War, Weddings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy
Summary: "Katara didn’t tell Zuko that once they both ate from the same paopu fruit, their destinies would be intertwined forever, because she didn’t want to admit she was afraid of losing him."I decided to do another 1sentence challenge and this was the result.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 41





	Of Life's Delights

**Author's Note:**

> In 2017 I completed the Delta set 1Sentence themes for Zutara, now I've completed the Beta set! :D 
> 
> (Here's the sets if you want to try them: https://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html) 
> 
> May develop these sentences into drabbles or stories at some point. Enjoy!

**#01 – Walking**

Zuko wandered the dock desperately hoping he would see the flash of a cutter sailing ship on the horizon, which would tell him Katara had made it out of the storm okay. 

**#02 – Waltz**

Zuko swallowed his own saliva as Katara led them across the dancefloor under the watchful eyes of his court. 

**#03 – Wishes**

Katara didn’t tell Zuko that once they both ate from the same paopu fruit, their destinies would be intertwined forever, because she didn’t want to admit she was afraid of losing him.

**#04 – Wonder**

If you had told Katara years ago that the banished prince of the Fire Nation would become the Fire Lord and would then help her do something as mundane as the dishes in their ‘secret hideout’, she’d have laughed in your face. 

**#05 – Worry**

“You woke up the entire palace with your screams, you are NOT sleeping alone tonight.” 

**#06 - Whimsy**

“Are you sure the Fire Lord is allowed to visit the South Pole whenever he wants to?” 

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

“Katara has rescued a ragtag team of idiots out of the desert before, I trust she’ll be able to do it again.” 

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

When Katara awoke to find a half-naked Fire Lord sleeping next to her and a bottle of booze missing, she realised that maybe she had a little too much to drink. 

**#09 - War**

“Katara I can’t let Momo get away with stealing my socks for the hundredth time!!!” 

**#10 - Weddings**

Katara shamelessly wiped Zuko’s tears away as he desperately hid his weeping face from the public, lest he reveal what a soft and romantic fool he was. 

**#11 - Birthday**

Katara did not expect her brother to gift her the Fire Lord for her birthday, but she didn’t complain when she found Zuko hiding inside her cake and gave him a special birthday kiss to show her appreciation. 

**#12 - Blessing (Aang Performs the Zutara Wedding Ceremony, Part 1)**

Zuko pleadingly stared at his wife as Aang carried on with a very strange Air Nomad ritual to bless their marriage, which included a lot of fancy smelling salts and even a custard tart… 

**#13 - Bias**

Katara snickered behind Zuko’s back as the Fire Lord told her flabbergasted brother: ‘Katara’s my favourite Water Tribe sibling, no contest.’

  
  


**#14 - Burning**

Zuko watched Katara’s letters turn into ash as he shed the last of his tears. 

**#15 - Breathing**

Katara didn’t know why or how she was experiencing hanahaki disease, but she did know that when Zuko stood by her side and took care of her, the urge to cough up fire lilies softened. 

**#16 - Breaking (Zuko finally sees his mum again)**

“My dear Fire Lord Zuko, I have fixed the vase you smashed with the ancient art of  kintsugi, which your mother kindly taught me while you were having a tantrum in your room!” 

**#17 - Belief (Zuko finally sees his mum again, Part Two)**

Zuko squeezed Katara’s hand as they both stood outside Ursa’s door, her presence giving him the courage to face his mother and apologise for his behaviour. 

**#18 - Balloon**

“So… Katara… I uh, have an air balloon you might like to have a look at…” 

**#19 - Balcony (Zuko Angst Part One)**

“I’m not very fond of balconies because I think I lost my one true love on one…” 

**#20 - Bane (Zuko Angst Part Two)**

Lee scratched his head as he watched Fire Lord Zuko quietly relive a traumatic event, making a mental note to suggest that the royal confess his love to Katara during a romantic moonlit walk on the beach instead. 

**#21 - Quiet**

Zuko didn’t say a word to the unusually shy and quiet Katara, thoughtfully chewing on his share of the paopu fruit as they both gazed at the night sky. 

**#22 - Quirks**

“Here comes the water hero ‘The Painted Lady’ and her former villainous companion ‘The Blue Spirit’, to save the students of U.A!” 

**#23 - Question**

“Katara, why DID you need to suck on those frogs?” 

**#24 - Quarrel (Zuko Angst Part Three)**

“Zuko, why did you and Lee have a fight?” 

**#25 - Quitting (Zuko Angst Part Four)**

“He and I have very different ideas about how to court a romantic partner, so I decided we should part ways.” 

**#26 - Jump (Aang Performs the Zutara wedding Ceremony, Part 2)**

If Zuko’s brain wasn’t drunk on Katara’s laugh he might have questioned the Air Nomad tradition of jumping off an air bison with the one you love, but this time he grabbed his wife 's hand and put his life into the hands of the fates. 

**#27 - Jester**

“Zuko I know you’re depressed but please stop putting on that clown makeup.” 

**#28 - Jousting (or the Medieval AU)**

Katara was very surprised when the Fire Lord handed her a handkerchief before the jousting tournament began and couldn’t understand why the ladies of the court were giving her dirty looks. 

**#29 - Jewel**

“Yes my wife carved this Water Tribe engagement necklace for me, no I don’t care if it’s something traditionally worn by women.” 

**#30 - Just (Modern AU)**

Zuko made a note to include ‘justice’ as one of his many turn-ons in the hopes of getting a certain blue-eyed girl’s attention (hopefully the fact he was a human right’s lawyer would increase his appeal too). 

**#31 - Smirk (Aang Performs the Zutara wedding Ceremony, Part 3)**

Aang loved watching Sokka’s face as he realised jumping off Appa’s back with a parachute was not a sacred part of Air Nomad tradition. 

**#32 - Sorrow**

Zuko gladly cut his hair to show Katara she wouldn’t be alone in mourning Gran Gran. 

**#33 - Stupidity (Aang Performs the Zutara wedding Ceremony, Part 4)**

At swordpoint Aang explained that he just wanted Zuko and Katara to have some stupid fun before they went back to running a country and saving the world, now could Sokka  _ please _ put his weapon down. 

**#34 - Serenade (Aang Performs the Zutara wedding Ceremony, Part 5)**

Sokka bitterly asked if Zuko serenading Katara was also a part of ‘Air Nomad Tradition’ and Aang said no, but look at how cute and in love they are! 

**#35 - Sarcasm (Aang Performs the Zutara wedding Ceremony, Part 6)**

“I am sure my sister and brother in law will be delighted that you made up all these Air Nomad traditions to get them to goof off!” 

**#36 - Sordid (Aang Performs the Zutara wedding Ceremony, Part 7)**

“If helping two crazy kids actually  _ enjoy _ their nuptials is bad, I don’t want to be right Sokka!” 

**#37 - Soliloquy**

Katara hadn’t expected to find out Zuko loved her by walking in on him confessing his feelings to Druk, but the surprise still made her heart sing. 

**#38 - Sojourn**

The older Water Tribe women giggled every time Katara dragged Zuko to another tourist destination, her motives for keeping the Fire Lord in the South Pole as clear as day. 

**#39 - Share (Jetkotara Becomes Canon, Part 1)**

“Zuko, baby, there’s no need to be jealous, there’s enough of Jet to go around!” 

**#40 - Solitary (Katara Wants Zuko Alone, Part 1)**

“Katara I’m not sure we should go in there by ourselves, the Crystal Catacombs could cave in at any second…” 

**#41 - Nowhere (Katara Wants Zuko Alone, Part 2)**

Katara flipped her hair over her shoulder as she lamented the fact she and Zuko were stuck in yet another cave, before applying lip gloss. 

**#42 - Neutral** **(Katara Wants Zuko Alone, Part 3)**

Toph told Iroh that she hadn’t found Zuko and Katara yet, happy to just let the couple continue to make out in peace until they needed food. 

**#43 - Nuance (Jetkotara Becomes Canon, Part 2)**

“Sometimes Jet will come over for dinner, it’s not that deep…” 

**#44 - Near**

Katara loved it when Zuko raised his body temperature ever so slightly when they were cuddling, just so she could feel nice and toasty in their little igloo. 

**#45 - Natural**

“You’ll have to wait until they come back, the Fire Lord and Lady are having their fifty-second camping trip to celebrate their anniversary.” 

**#46 - Horizon (Zuko Angst Part Six - A Happy Ending!)**

As Zuko pressed his lips against Katara’s, he made a mental note to thank Lee for suggesting he confess when the sun would meet with the sea. 

**#47 - Valiant**

Sokka gleefully told Zuko how he had kicked the ass of the creep who was hitting on Katara and then proceeded to confess his love to her. 

**#48 - Virtuous**

“I know the stork didn’t bring you your waterbending and firebending twins Katara!” 

**#49 - Victory**

The sweet peck Katara gave Zuko on his cheek felt more exhilarating to him than actually winning the game of pai sho against his Uncle (it was a team effort from the gaang but STILL).

**#50 - Defeat**

Zuko’s cheeks burned red as he pulled his shirt off under Katara’s attentive gaze, embarrassed that he was losing their game of strip pai sho. 


End file.
